Learning to Trust
by CSIfreak4ever
Summary: Sara has a bad break up and things begin to get worse and worse. Can he save her? Last chapter guys!T for language!Please read. give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

Sara Sidle strode confidently down the halls of the lab to Grissom's office to drop off her last report before going home on time for once. Over the past few weeks she had been happier then anyone had seen her in years. She took care of each case as she always did, and the ones that hit a nerve she had just dealt with them as if they didn't affect her. All the guys knew she was dating a lawyer named Brian. They had all been so happy for her but Grissom felt otherwise.

Grissom always had a soft spot for the brunette. She had been his star pupil at a seminar she attended and he was overjoyed when she accepted his offer to come to Vegas. He knew the feelings he had for her were much stronger and deeper then the friendship they shared. Over the years he had thrown her a sweet remark here and a loving comment there, not thinking it had meant anything to her. But he was oh so wrong. His feelings for her were returned to him when she asked him out to dinner. Of course he had to say no because of departmental regulations and the fact that he was her boss. He told her didn't know how to handle their relationship. He loved her and would always love her but to have her, risks were going to have to be made.

He knew of her boyfriend and how happy she was but he couldn't stop feeling jealousy. He really was happy that she was happy and always smiling. He loved it when she smiled, showing her trade- mark, the space between her two front teeth. He wanted to be the boyfriend. He wanted Sara but now it really was too late as she had predicted. He thought after she opened up to him things changed. And maybe they did, but now she was gone and all he could do was watch his beauty from afar.

"Hey, you!" She said happily, no realising she had interrupted his thoughts.

"Hi," was all he could say. She was beautiful wearing a simple black tank, showing enough to get looks but not enough to see it all and blue faded jeans that hugged her every curve. He hair was straight and parted to the side with a light blue clip to hold her hair out of her face.

"Well I came to drop off my report on the Hilton case. Boyfriend did it out of jealousy. I'm going to go home now. Do you need anything before I leave?"

"No, that's fine. Have fun with your boyfriend."

"How did you know I was going out tonight?"

"Well, you're actually leaving on time and you look great." Maybe he should have left the last comment out after seeing her cheeks turn a little pink but he was being honest.

"Thanks, I'll see you next shift then, bye." With that she turned around and left.

Walking out Sara was lost it thought about Grissom. _Why does he always flirt with me? I'm so over him and I don't need him anymore! Sara you are in a perfect relationship with a wonderful person. Now don't screw it up because of him._ She couldn't tell if she was convincing herself or saying the truth.

She had long since given up hope on Grissom. She would always love him but now, not enough to compromise the great relationship she had with Brian. She loved him and he loved her. He would send flowers to the lab just to say he loved her and would take her out to dinner for no reason. They were perfect together and Sara actually felt wanted and needed by another person. He was taking her to dinner tonight and she was 99 percent sure he was going to ask her to move in with him. He had told her to meet him at the side door of the lab near the parking lot where she knew no one came out of. She was so excited as she walked around the corner. At first, she didn't see him but then something warm embraced her covering her eyes. She turned around and was pinned softly against the rocky wall.

"Hey baby," he said giving her a kiss.

"Hi," she managed not seeing Grissom walk out of the side door to his Tahoe. After he saw Sara the investigator in him came out and he slipped behind the wall, in hearing distance. He was a very noisy person and wanted to see (hear) how Sara really felt around this guy.

After they had stopped he blocked her way of getting around him and said

"I have to tell you something really important." Here it was. He was going to ask her to move in.

"Anything." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Well, I know we've been dating for a while now, and before anything else more serious happens between us, you need to know…well I have to tell you that…"

"Just tell me." She said impatiently now a little sceptical.

"Okay, there's someone else, Sara."

All time had stopped. For a few moments she was having trouble breathing. Sara's only other life and diversion from work had been destroyed. She didn't know what to feel just yet. She was very upset. How could the son of a bitch use her and lead her on for all these months. Did he feel any guilt? She tried to speak for the first time.

"Why? How could you? After all this I thought you loved me," now the sadness had diminished and anger was rapidly filling her body. "I can't believe a person like you could do something like this. Get away from me and don't ever try to talk to me again. I hate you."

"Sara, honey, come here. I'll answer all your questions."

"You bastard. You have absolutely no right to call me honey. No, I'm not coming over there to talk to you. I'm through and I'm leaving right now so get the hell out of my way. " Now she was back to being sad. She pushed him out of the way and ran to her Tahoe, hopped in and sped away in record time. She did not want to cry in front of someone like him. Nor did she want to be seen with him ever again. She drove home trying to focus on the road with her tear stained eyes.

Gil Grissom was stunned. _Look what he did to my Sara! Son of a bitch! _Sara's heart had been broken once again, but this time it was as bad as it is can be. He was so sorry for the poor girl and he didn't know what to do. He was so angry with this Brian guy. He clenched his fists, ready to throw a punch but he knew better. He would let this guy get out of Sara's life as fast as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- it might take a while to update. I've been busy! But thanks for the reviews, all 3 of them. lol, please Don't stop! Here is Chapter 2 and I hope you all like it. Please review and suggestions are very welcome! 

Sara walked in her apartment slammed the door and ran in her room throwing herself on her bed. She screamed in her pillow.

"Why? Why did you do this!" Hot tears were streaming down her face and there was no stopping them. She didn't know what she felt. She was so angry and sad and depressed all in one. She sat on the edge of her bed and cried some more.

"Why did you do this to me? I didn't do anything to you, nothing! I hate you!" She yelled to him even though he wasn't there. She then stopped and began to laugh.

"Wow Sara, you've really out done yourself now. You cry, you yell at no one, and now you're talking to yourself and laughing." She had stopped crying now and went to the fridge. She opened the fridge and without any hesitance she pulled out a beer. Opening it she took a long swig of the burning fire- water.

It had been a very long time since she had had a drink. She finally stopped after Grissom had come to talk to her about her anger. She thought of how after five years of them knowing each other all he could do was hold her hand as she cried. She thought of all the years that she had shown him love and compassion only to have him shoot her down ever time. Then she remembered how selfish he was. He would never return any of her sweet comments, but whenever he felt like it he could give her a smile or a wink or a cute comment. She thought that he could only flirt with her when he wanted to. He didn't care about her feelings and he still doesn't.

Sara was done thinking. She needed to get away, mentally. She grabbed another beer and drank. She lost count after six and soon passed out on her bed with only the faintest memory of what had happened.

Back at the lab, Grissom was still watching the Brian guy of which he knew nothing about, cool off. He then pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number. It rang a few times and then someone picked up.

"Hey baby," he began. Grissom thought this guy had some nerve to be calling her after that massive explosion just 10 minutes ago. "I don't mean to bug you but she didn't take it very well," this wasn't Sara he was talking to. Grissom now knew it was the other mistress and Brian was talking to her as if nothing had happened. He sounded angry that Sara didn't take it well. What was she supposed to do, say she was okay with it and skip off? What an idiot this guy was. He listened as Brian continued, "I know honey, she just blew up and I don't know what to do," he listened to the other end, "but shouldn't I say or do something?" Maybe he does have a heart, "Yeah, you're right. She'll get over it," or not, "Okay I'll see you soon. Bye babe." He hung up, and walked to his car.

As Grissom was watching him walk away so high like he hadn't done anything wrong, something in him blew and he became so angry with this guy. He walked over to Brian's car grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around so they were face to face. Now it was Grissom's turn to speak.

"You son of a bitch. What the hell right do you have to say something like that to her? After everything she sacrificed so you can be happy. Did you ever think or care of her thoughts? She was happy for once when you were with her but now I.. we can all see how much of a selfish bastard you really are!"

"Oh god, if you're talking about Sara don't worry man. She'll get over it." He turned around to face his car when Grissom stopped him.

"Fine, think what you want because once and ass, always an ass, but don't you ever go near her again. Do I make myself clear?" He was yelling very loud and didn't even wait for an answer because he just walked back into the lab thinking how much Sara really meant to him and he would only stand up for Sara like he had just done. He made a promise to himself that he would never let her get hurt again.

Sara was still asleep on her couch when she heard loud banging on her door. Before her neighbours started to complain she opened it without looking. As soon as she opened the door she wished she had never woken up from her drunken sleep. There, in front of her, was the man who had caused her all her pain. There was Brian. Without saying a work she tried to slam the door but he took his hand and pushed the door wide open. He waked in and slammed the door behind him not taking his eyes off of hers.

"Get the hell out," Sara yelled.

"No, you are going to listen to me and you're going to listen good." He grabbed her by the wrists and yanked her near her couch. She fought as much as a hung over person could but stopped after he jerked her one last time and let go. He pushed her shoulders so hard she fell right back onto the couch in pain.

"Guess what? I just saw your stupid boss and he looked like he was going to beat the crap out of me. I swear to god Sara if you ever tell anyone else to go after me again, I'll shut you up for good. Do you understand? You are probably better off with your damn boss anyway. I am so much better than you, which is why I came. Stay the hell away from me and my girlfriend that isn't you." With that he turned and stormed out making as much noise as he possibly could.

Sara just sat stunned on her couch. Grissom was watching? Why would he talk to Brian and act as angry as described? Was he trying to ruin her life? She curled up in a ball and went back to sleep waking up to go straight to work without changing, eating, or doing anything to make herself look presentable.

She walked in the break room and sat on a chair waiting for Grissom.

"Wow, Sara uhh, you look like a truck just hit you, reversed and hit you again," Greg said aiming to tease her.

"Thanks," was all she said before Grissom came into the room with pink assignment slips in hand. He handed out each assignment making sure he was not teamed up with Sara. He couldn't work with her knowing he had intruded in her business by talking to Brian. And being with her would make him feel worse for not telling her. He could sense something other than the break up was wrong but he wasn't going to push, not yet.

Sara took her assignment sheet and walked out without making eye contact with him. She was so angry at Grissom for talking to Brian. He had some nerve to get involved in her business. It was his fault she got the bruise on her shoulder. Brian would have never come if Grissom hadn't said anything.

After a long and tedious double shift, Sara finally finished her case. Another case about the boyfriend who's ex killed him. He left her for another woman and she took a hammer to his head. 'For his own good, of course' the ex had said in the interrogation room. Not that this case had given Sara any intent to kill Brian, but right now she wouldn't have minded if he "fell" down the stairs and cracked his skull.

She looked in Grissom's office and she didn't see him (thank god). She was still angry and had no ambition to go and see him. She walked in and dropped her report on his desk. As she was turning around his chair swivelled around revealing none other than Gil Grissom. _Great, _she thought_ now he's going to ask me what is wrong and I'm going to blow up in his face. Oh well!_

"Sara, can we talk?"

"I have nothing to say."

"Sara please talk to me. I want to know what is bothering you."

"You wanna know what's going on? Fine! Yes, I broke up with Brian, well actually he broke up with me…" she was over talking around him, like she always did. "but you already know that don't you?" She saw him open his mouth but she didn't want to hear it. "Shut up. You heard our whole conversation and when I left you went and freaked out on him. You wanna know how I know all this? Because he paid me a little visit before I came to work today. He started blaming me for your blow up and then he gave me a little something so I don't forget how everything is my fault." She yanked the top of her shirt down revealing her bruised shoulder. "I'm glad you got your message through to him because now, he's really pissed." She turned and walked out to her car.

Seeing the bruise brought a tear to Grissom's eye. How could he have let that stupid guy touch Sara? It really was his fault. He had gone and intervened and now she is hurt because of it. He sat in his office not wanting to get yelled at again by Sara. He would let her calm down before he spoke to her and tried to fix things.

Sara walked in her apartment only to fall against the door and begin sobbing once again. After letting all her anger out she got up to take a needed shower. Letting the hot water burn her skin she thought of how nothing in her life had ever been good. She didn't want to sound like someone who hated the world and everything in it, but she truly did have a crappy, to put it bluntly, life. Her childhood was a big disaster. Her parents were abusive and she was too scared and ashamed to speak up. Then, her mother killed her father and went to jail. School was actually not bad. She made some friends, went to parties and aced all her classes. She actually belonged somewhere. But of course, you can't stay in college forever. She worked in San Francisco, got offered a job in Vegas by a man she thought she loved, and had a nasty break up with Hank. Now, all she had in her life were Nick, Warrick, Catherine, Greg, and the lab. Not Grissom, not Brian, and not any friends to lean on.

She got out of the shower and tried to sleep. She had been prescribed some antidepressants and some sleeping aids, which she never took, but today she did. She took more than enough sleeping pills and too many antidepressants causing her to be swallowed by darkness in mere seconds.

"She's late," Grissom said at the start of their next shift.

**TBC**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Please let me know what you think! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I hate them too. But chapter 3 should be up by the end of the week! Please R&R, I want to know what you guys are thinking!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n- oh my gosh guys, thank you soo much for the reviews. They make me so happy! I love knowing what you think of the story so far. Some bad language in this chapter, but nothing too serious. So here is chapter 3…

"So what if she's late? She is human you know," Greg said in between sips of his famous coffee.

"I know she's human Greg. But I think something is wrong." Grissom said very knowingly. He knew she was upset about him talking to Brian so maybe she went back to the bottle and now that she is more depressed she could have hurt herself. "I'm going to go check on her," he said.

"Griss, don't you think you're over reacting? She's what, 15 minutes late? You're acting like she's been kidnapped." Greg continued not knowing about the break up or any of the after maths. Grissom only got the first few words because he left to go see if Sara was alright, whether she like it or not.

After three minutes of knocking on her door and call her house and cell he couldn't take not hearing her voice anymore. He kicked the door open and ran in a little more frantic now. He quickly observed his surroundings. Empty beer bottles on the table. About six from what he could. He didn't see her on his way down the hall so he ran to her bedroom. Pushing the door open he saw Sara Sidle lying disturbingly still on her bed. He ran to her side and began to try and wake her up.

"Sara, honey, wake up. Let's go. Get up baby. C'mon Sara, please." She would not even move. He pulled out his cell phone and called the paramedics. They arrived in 7 minutes flat, took Sara away not even letting Grissom come in the back of the ambulance. He jumped in the Tahoe and followed the ambulance to the hospital. On his way Catherine called and if Sara was all right and he told her he was going to the hospital. She freaked and said she would go right over. Although he tried to tell her to stay, there was no way of changing the mind of Catherine Willows. She left the lab immediately telling Nick and Warrick she would call with news.

Grissom was sat in the waiting room when Catherine came in. She sat beside him and patted his shoulder. Her and Grissom have been friends for a very long time. She had helped him with his social skill and they would always share moments talking about Sara without actually bringing up her name. He knew he could trust his friend with everything and he was quite glad to her here to support him and Sara of course.

"Any news?" She said calmly.

"No," was all he could manage.

"Gil, come on, I'm sure she's okay. Let's go ask."

"Catherine, you should have seen her when I found her. She looked so lifeless. It scared me so much." Grissom was now letting his tears fall freely in front of his friend. Catherine gave him a reassuring hug.

"It's okay. I'll go see what's going on." Catherine stood up and walked to the front desk reading the nurse's name.

"Hi Amy, I'm Catherine Willows and that's my friend Gil Grissom," she pointed to the slouched man wiping his tears in the waiting room. "Can you please tell me when we can see a Sara Sidle." The nurse didn't even get a chance to respond when an elderly man in a white lab coat came up to Catherine.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Tapper. Are you looking for Miss. Sidle?"

"Yes could you please tell me if she's alright?" Grissom saw Catherine talking to the doctor and walked to her side so he could hear what the doctor had to say.

"Well, Sara is a very lucky woman I must say. She took dangerously large quantities of sleeping and antidepressant pills. She actually slipped into a coma for a few minutes. There was absolutely no food in her stomach except for quite a bit of alcohol. If she had taken one more pill she would still be in a coma right now. I think something has happened in her life that made her really stressed and it led to this. If she is still like this when she gets released I encourage someone to watch over her for a while. We can't have a repeat of tonight." He finished. He waited for the blank expression on Grissom's face to fade but it never did so he spoke again.

"She is in room 212, down the hall to the left. Her meds should be fading by now so a nurse will be in there shortly. I shouldn't be doing this but I can let you two only go in one at a time to see her. But please not for long." With that last statement he walked off.

"You should go in first. I know you want to see her."

"Oh Catherine, she's so mad at me. I can't go now," he was still puffy- eyed from tears he was holding back.

"Gil, how did you know she was hurt?" She looked at him questioningly. He couldn't lie to her so he told her everything from beginning up till now where Sara was in the hospital.

"It's all my fault she in the hospital." He finished.

"Gil, bad things happen. What's important now is that Sara is going to be fine. Go and see her."

"I can't do it. I don't want to make her more angry. Can you just go?"

"Okay, but you have to go in after me. I'll talk to her. I'm sure she needs to see you too." She walked down the hall and soon disappeared into a room.

She slowly walked to Sara's side and sat on the chair. She was surprised to see her eyes open and look at Catherine.

"Hey girl, how you feeling'"

"Fine." She wasn't in the mood to talk. She didn't want anyone's sympathy.

"Sara, do you want to talk about it?" Catherine said trying to make Sara feel comfortable.

"No,"

"Honey, we were so worried about you and Grissom is waiting outside to see you."

"Oh like he gives a shit. Thanks but I don't need any sympathy from you guys." She said bitterly.

"Sara, he blames himself for all of this, the break up, and you being in the hospital. He really cares about you. I can see it. He has been at the hospital this whole time. He was crying thinking you weren't going to come out of the coma."

"It's not his fault. How did you know about Brian anyway?"

"Grissom just told me. He's scared to come in here thinking you will get more upset than you already are."

"Okay, fine." She said.

"Thank you." She gave Sara a hug and said she was glad she was all right and went out to get Grissom.

"Go slow. She's still upset."

Grissom entered the room and saw Sara lying on the hospital bed looking so vulnerable and weak, nothing he had ever seen her like before. He sat on the same chair Catherine had sat on and began to talk.

"Sara, I'm so sorry."

"Okay,"

"Sara please, tell me you are okay and you will never do this again. I don't ever want something like this to happen to you again."

"Okay," her only response again.

"Please say something else."

"Look, I know Catherine probably made you come in here against your own will so you can go whenever you like."

"She didn't made me come in here. And I am not leaving this hospital until you get released because I'm going to take you home and watch over you for a while until you get better. You scared me so much and I know it's all my fault so I'll make up for it. "

"No you're not. I can take care of myself."

"Sara, I don't think you're in the right position to say something like that. Don't argue with me now please. I am taking you home when you get released and that is that." He said and then he walked out the door leaving Sara with her thoughts.

**TBC… **Please let me know what you think. Hopefully chapter 4 will be up on Tuesday. If I get reviews I'll go for Monday or maybe Sunday…Is this at all tempting?…..lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, thank you so much for the reviews! And especially BunnyBoy. You rock! Anyway, here is chapter four and this story is nearing the end my friends. So please enjoy and don't forget….I love reviews!

Grissom held Sara's waist up to her apartment and let go outside her door so she could open it.

"You really didn't have to hold me all the way up hear you know. I have legs." Sara had been telling him to let her go the whole way up the stairs.

"Well I don't want you to fall over. If you haven't noticed you're a little unstable on your feet." She had had trouble walking after leaving the hospital.

"Whatever," she mumbled as she pushed the door open. She turned to shut it when he held his hand out to stop the door.

"What are you doing Grissom?"

"Making sure you eat and sleep and take care of yourself." He said walking in and heading for the kitchen.

"I can do this my myself. I don't need you. Can't you just leave me alone?" she whined.

"No, I can't. Sorry, but we can't have a repeat of earlier and I'm going to stay here with you and make sure you are okay."

"Grissom, I don't need this. I was just upset then. I'm fine now so please leave."

"Sara, I am not leaving so please don't argue now. You're ill enough." He opened her fridge and pulled out some eggs. He then went in search for a pan opening most drawers before finding it.

"Well, I guess there's no getting you to leave so goodnight." She walked to her room.

"Hey, hey, hey, now where do you think you're going Ms. Sidle?"

"Hmm, let's see. I'm walking down the hall where there are only two doors, one that is the bathroom and the other is my bedroom. Before I left I said goodnight. Where does the investigator think I'm going?"

"You eat first, then you go to sleep." He walked over to her and led her to the island in the kitchen making her sit down at the bar.

Why is he treating me like a baby? I can take care of myself. Damn doctors. Why did they tell him I needed to be looked after? He's only doing this because the doctor said so. Like he would give a crap if was here alone or not.

They were silent while he made her eggs and silent when she ate. He handed her a class of orange juice when she lost it again.

"I don't need you here Grissom!" She hollered and slammed her glass on the counter. It shattered and all the juice went to the floor and her shirt. She held out her hand signalling for him to let her clean it up when he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the washroom. He sat her on the toilet seat and stared at her newly bloody hand.

"Oh God, Sara. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." She said lazily.

He reached around her cupboard in search of antiseptics. All he could find was some very old polysporin. He looked at her hand and tried to see if there was any glass in the cut.

"Okay Sara, hold still. I'm going to pull some glass out."

"Sure why not!" She said sarcastically.

Although she tried to act tough, he saw her flinch after he pulled out the last piece of glass. He wrapped a towel around the cut and brought her to the couch. She was a little light headed so he held her tight against her wishes.

"Can you stay on this couch for exactly ten minutes?" He questioned her.

"Yes I can, why?"

"I'm going to get some antiseptics for that cut. You don't need stitches but I want to disinfect it before we wrap it up fully. I'll run to the drug store at the end of the block and be back in ten minutes tops."

He stressed the fact that he would be back soon. He looked at her and his heart sank even more. She looked so depressed. Nothing in her life had ever stayed good. Her boyfriend was a fake and he was the reason she was so upset. But he knew that he had caused some of the damage done in her heart. He had a chance to make things right and make someone else happy but he couldn't do it. And now it was too late.

He really didn't want to leave her but he knew her cut needed attention. He was sure she was going to tell him to stay out as he turned to leave.

"Don't be too long please," she whispered almost inaudibly

"I promise." He replied.

**TBC-** Sorry for the short chapter. The next one is going to be short as well. Sorry. How do you guys like it so far? There is only one way to let me know…..REVIEWS! hehe 


	5. Chapter 5

A/n- back to give you a little more of the story. Hope you like it.

Grissom began briskly walking down the street to the corner store. He could only think about her and what he should say. He knew he had ruined everything and was so sorry for it all. He thought he should have done something earlier. He regretted not being able to tell her how he really felt and how much he really did care for her. He wished he could rewind everything and start over so she wouldn't have been hurt.

As he walked down the street he began to feel a little uncomfortable with leaving her all alone. She was still a little sick and now she had a new injury on her hand. He couldn't just leave her again. He wasn't going to do that to her again. Not ever again.

He thought of something he could do to make her feel better when he went back and he decided he would just tell her everything about him. Since he knew she was still mad and didn't want to talk about her he thought she might like to listen. He would tell her about his father dying and his mother's deafness and all that is in between. Hopefully she wouldn't mind and would be a little more at ease with him. He wanted to change. So he walked on planning it through.

Who does this guy think he is? Does he think he can have an affair with her? So help me, if I find out he has been sleeping with Sara I'll kill him. Hell, I'll kill them both!

He watched Grissom walk away and began thinking of something he could do to keep them apart. Now that his life was ruined he was going to ruin some one else's.

Sara sat on her couch also in thought. She wished she hadn't been so hard on Grissom. He was only trying to make her feel better and take care of her. She just wasn't ready to trust him yet. He had really hurt her. Not just by talking to Brian but for everything he had not knowingly done. He had talked to her sweetly and always stood a little closer than necessary. Didn't he realise that she was always returning those actions? She tried to get near her but he always distanced himself from her. Was he scared of her?

She now made a decision that as soon as he walked in the door she would just run up and give him a hug. Forget about ethics or rules. It didn't have to be a romantic hug but she just wanted to hold him and show him she cares and she's sorry. She sat on her couch with a smile on her face. She felt much better now just thinking about him and she couldn't wait for him to get back.

All this was running when she heard a knock at the door. Grissom had just left so she thought he had forgotten his wallet. She got up and walked to the door not bothering to look into the peep- hole. She smiled weakly and opened the door hoping to run in his arms. As soon as she saw who was behind the door her blood went cold. She wished she had gone all the way and killed herself.

"Oh my God."

**TBC-** Do you know who it is? If you do tell me in your reviews… I know it was short buy bare with me. I'm short on free time. and so I say before finishing this sentence: Please enjoy and review. Thanks. The last chapter should be ready this week because I have the idea in my head, I just have to write it down and add it. Lol.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, hello Sara darling. How have you been?" He said bitterly pushing past her and sitting on her couch.

"Get out." She demanded.

"Why did you have your boss over? Are you with him? Did you really get over me that fast?"

"That's none of your damn business. Get out."

"You know, because someone told the people I work with about you and how I cheated I've lost the respect I had."

"Well that's your problem. You cheated on me."

"Shut up. Now they all hate me and won't even speak to me. And I think I'm going to blame you for that one. Because of what you said I have no work. Thanks a lot. God, you whore. This is all your fault."

He was enraged and Sara could see it. He stood up and walked towards her. She became very scared. Just the look in his cold glassy eyes was terrifying. She tried to back up but couldn't go far because the door was right behind her. She was hoping Grissom would actually come home soon.

"Aww, look at little Sara. Are you scared?" He was horrifying.

"Please leave."

"Nah, I'm having too much fun with you." He grabbed her by the neck and started closing her air- way. He was strangling her and he was laughing. After a few more seconds he threw her on the floor and started towards her. She was too weak to fight back as he punched her in the jaw. She cried out in pain.

"Stop!" she begged.

"What, you don't know what it feels like to get punched? Well let me give you another lesson." He made a fist and she shut her eyes ready for the pain in her face but he punched her in the stomach instead. She took in a quick, deep breath. _Where are you Grissom?_

On his way back to Sara's place he noticed it. That same stupid sports car he had seen Brian get into. Panic filled Grissom's body. _Oh lord; please don't tell me he is up there. That son of a bitch. If he lays one hand on her, I'll kill him myself._

He started making a run for Sara's apartment. On his way up the stairs he pulled out his cell phone and clicked the first speed dial button.

"Brass? It's Grissom. I need you to bring some guys to Sara's house and the paramedics. Please hurry."

"Oh my god. Is she alright?"

"Just Hurry." He hung up and continued up the steps._ Sara honey, I'm coming._

"Oh no! Did you hurt your hand Sara?" Brian asked bitterly grabbing her bloodied hand that was cut from the glass. He through it back down and picked her up to her feet. He grabbed her head and made her look at him.

"Sara, you don't look so good. Let me make you feel better." He brought her face to his and began kissing her. She tried so hard to look away but he held her face firmly. He forcefully leaned her into the island in her kitchen and started undoing her top. She was hitting him with her arms but he didn't seem to feel it.

"Don't worry Sara. I'll make it better." He continued slowly undressing her.

Oh god. Grissom, where are you? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please come. I'm sorry. I love you!


	7. Chapter 7

"Stop! Please stop it!" Sara cried. She was trying to get him off but he was so strong.

"Aww, Sara, you're ruining all the fun." He was pushing her hard into the island and knocking over the things that were on it.

Grissom was finally at the door as he heard a glass object hit the floor and smash into tiny pieces. He didn't hesitate at all; he pulled out his gun and knocked the door in. He saw Sara and Brian and felt like putting all this bullets in his gun in Brian's head. But if he made a shot, it could hit Sara.

"Get away from her now!" Grissom hollered at Brian.

"Hey, looks like Sara's new lover has come to join the party." He grabbed a piece of glass and held it to her neck.

"Get away or I will shoot you."

"Now why would you do that? You could easily hit my beautiful Sara."

"She isn't your Sara now back off." _She is my Sara!_ Brian had Sara pinned against the island so hard she was having trouble breathing and the glass was getting closer to her throat. Thank god Brass came when he did because Grissom could see that Brian was losing his patience with her.

"Okay, party's over. Step away or I will shoot you. NOW!"

Brian jumped at Brass' voice and dropped the glass. But he still wasn't finished. He grabbed Sara and swung her around one last time before Brass grabbed him and dragged him outside.

"I hate you Sara. I'll come back when you're sleeping and I'll kill you!" Brian screamed on his way out.

"Shut up," Brass said and added, "The paramedics are outside when you're ready."

Grissom didn't even answer him because he saw Sara was going to collapse. He dropped his gun and ran to her side just as she sank to the floor in tears. He wrapped his arms around her and sat on the floor holding her so tight so that nothing could tear them apart.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she mumbled in his chest.

"No, no honey. Don't be sorry. You're not the one that should be sorry. I left you here all by your self. I'm sorry."

She continued crying and he started stroking her hair telling her it was all right. He rocked her back and fourth until she calmed down a little. He took her hands in his and kissed the top of her head. He lowered his head so they were making eye contact.

"Listen to me. You have no idea how sorry I am. I'm sorry for leaving you alone, I'm sorry for talking to Brian, and I'm sorry for not telling you how much I love you sooner. When you were in the hospital all I wanted to do was sit by your side until you got better. You don't have to do it now, but I want you to forgive me for everything I've done to you Sara." He stared at her waiting for her voice.

She started to cry again.

"Stop," she whispered. "God don't do this do me." He opened his mouth to say something but she spoke before him.

She loved him so much but she was scared to trust anyone after what people have done to her. She said what she really felt,

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry you were even brought into this in the first place. I'm sorry. This was _my_ problem and I should have handled it alone."

He held her head wiping away the tears that were falling down her face with his thumb.

"Please Sara, you have to believe me. This was _not_ your fault. This was not something you could have handled by yourself. And this was my problem too. If he hurt you worse or god forbid killed you, how do you think I would have handled that? Sara you may not know this but you are my life. The only way I can go to work everyday and see these dead bodies is if you're there. I feel better when you are around me. I love you Sara." He was shocked he had just said that. He never knew he was actually capable of telling that to her all at once. He waited for her to answer.

"How can I trust you now. All these years I have tried Grissom I really have. I just don't…"

She couldn't finish her sentence because Gil had pulled her into a strong kiss. After all these years he finally broke the shell. He felt so comfortable with her and he never wanted to hurt her or leave her ever again. He loved her.

Sara felt the same. The way he held her made her feel like she was safe and that no one was ever going to hurt her again. She was ready to trust him now. He had shown her he could be trusted. She had forgiven him. She loved him.

When he pulled away and looked at her with his bright blue eyes she started sobbing again.

"I love you." She whispered in-between sobs. She let her body fall to his lap and he stroked her hair once again.

"I love you too."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Okay, there it is guys! I hope you liked it and I hope you read more of my stuff in the future!

I could write another chapter about Brian coming back but wouldn't that be too long?

Thanks bye!


End file.
